Blue and Green 2014
by mysterygirl159
Summary: "Who says blue doesn't look good with green? They look good together just like we look good together!" Tokka one-shots written for Tokka Month 2014. Rating and genre varies. Description inside! Read and enjoy!
1. Music

**Hi everyone! It's Tokka Month again! For you guys who don't know the prompts yet, you can check out Linuminated's Tokka Month 2014. She posts all the prompts there. Or you can go to dA or tumblr.. However, I won't do all the 31 prompts, but I sure hope the ones I do will be worth your read. Enjoy!**

**Day 2: Music**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA and any of its character**

* * *

Singing nomads and Sokka don't blend. But somehow singing nomads and Sokka often stumble across each other, much to his horror. And Sokka has the universe to blame. Yeah, it must be the universe.

"_And Sokka guiiides us through the valleeeyyy.."_

"I'm not guiding," Sokka muttered. Sokka met the nomads and they started to tag along. And when asked where they were headed to, they said nowhere!

Sokka sighed. It's not like he hated them or anything but they're just too different. They never had a plan which made Sokka planted a big "crazy" mark on their foreheads. Furthermore, who else in the world sang and danced and walked? Sokka just didn't get them.

"_Walking to the sunset"_

_"Pretty pretty valley"_

_"Walking to the.."_

It got worse then than ever that they kept making googly eyes on him. _I mean, if it's the matter of love, they're the first one to catch up. I was just looking at Toph (yeah, looking!) when they started to cough and made funny faces, saying I had 'that' look. Thank Oma Toph can't see!_

"Hey, guys! Do you think you can play a faster song?" Toph requested.

"Sure Toph the earthbender. Why not?" Chong, one of the nomads, replied gleefully.

"_Hey hoo.. For a faster song"_

_"Speed up speed up for a happy song"_

_"Speed up speed up.."_

"What?" Sokka asked, incredulous.

Toph laughed beside him. "See? Faster music makes us walk faster," she said, hopping.

"Now that you mention it," Sokka said, amused. "Let's play a super fast song!" he yelled.

"Alright Sokka! Whatever your plan is," Moku replied, beating fast on his djembe.

"_Heyla!"_

_"They want the fastest song!"_

_"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala..."_

Sokka and Toph laughed. It was a funny sight really, a group of people running while playing music with two teenagers laughing merrily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, you guys weren't from the musical?" Lily asked, taking out a napkin and stacked all the fruits in her bag.

"Me and my wife really enjoyed it," Chong said melodiously, strumming his pipa.

The group was surrounding the campfire, idle chatting. Unlike Sokka, Toph was actually interested in listening to the nomad's stories. Later on, Sokka would discover it was because they describe things vividly.

"No, we were from a meat shop," sokka answered simply. "They have good meat."

"Ooh," lily said, making a big O with her lips.

"We are supposed to see Aang in the next town two days from now," Toph added.

"Oh, the avatar! How is he doing? What about the other water tribe girl?"Moku asked.

"He and Katara are fine," Toph laughed." In fact, they're now with each other."

"Oooohh," the nomads sang suggestively.

Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Why did you split up?" Lily asked.

"We just wanted to go out on our own and have fun. Those meetings the avatar attend to are boring," toph explained.

"Meat's ready," Chong announced,"let's dig in!"

They all ate in comfortable silence.

"Have some berries," lily offered.

"Oh nooo," sokka rejected. "Don't eat it, Toph. It's another mushy potion, isn't it?" Sokka accused.

The nomads stared at each other. "It's love potion not mushy potion. But these are just berries," chong said.

"That's the ingredient for the potion if I'm not mistaken!" Sokka argued.

"I'm going to retreat," toph said and walked away to a tree 10 steps from the camp.

"I'm going too." Sokka quickly followed and trudged to where toph was.

The nomads started to poke each other and laughed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You're not sleeping yet, right?" Sokka sat down beside her.

"No," toph shrugged.

"Sooo, uhm..."

"They're playing again," toph stated.

"Yeah," sokka replied. Looking at the nomads who were playing with their instruments serenely. "You want me to play for you?" Sokka asked, taking out a flute.

"Where did you get it?" Toph asked.

"Bought it from the shop back the town." Sokka started playing a tune.

Toph scooted closer to Sokka and rested her hea on his shoulder, causing Sokka's heart to go in frantic.

_Concentrate, sokka! You can do this!_

"Sokka..?"

_Crap! She knows!_

"Your beat is off. You're suddenly playing faster than you're supposed to," toph pointed out. She sat up straight and grinned. "Nervous much?"

"I'm not nervous about my playing. Maybe because I was playing for you."

_What?!_ Sokka could've slapped himself. _Worst pickup line ever!_

Sokka thought he could see a glint of hurt in Toph's face. Toph closed her eyes and crossed her arms, sokka called it the i-dont-care pose and said," I'm sorry you can't concentrate around the blind bandit but I didn't build this persona to inti-"

Just like that, Sokka grabbed her shoulder and kissed her.

Toph could feel electricity flowed through her body. She was surprised, pleasantly surprised. She wrapped her hands around Sokka's neck and kissed him back. It felt so right, she would stay this way forever.

Sokka didn't expect the earthbending prodigy to kiss him back. Her kiss was sweet but powerful, it would burn him alive. _Wow!_ he thought, kissed her harder in the beat of the distant music played by the nomads.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

" _Sokka and To-" _Moku started to sing.

"shhhh!" The entire gang shushed him.

"No singing, Moku. Just music." Chong said, handling his pipa.

"You mean like this?" Moku strummed the pipa, emitting a sweet melody.

"Yeah, that's it, let the music guide," Chong replied, and took his wife's hand for a dance.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you like. Leave your thoughts please! Thank you!  
-MG**


	2. Heartbeat

**Day 3: Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender and any of its characters**

* * *

Toph would call it an obsession. Why did a certain water tribe boy become _obsessed_ with a certain activity was what she can't quite figure out. And she didn't want to know, at least for now when her stomach was emitting growls that could scare badgermoles away. And when Sokka's counting.

_Yeah_. Counting.

He recently started to count just about everything he saw. And called it 'knowledge'. He would count how many watermelons there are in a tree. Oh! Wait- Apples. He would count a herd of horse-rhino. He would count the steps to a nearby river. And Toph was pretty sure he would even count his rice if he wasn't so much of a dolphin-piranha when he sees food.

But Sokka wasn't interested in those anymore. The small clock that could count the seconds Sokka bought just made him do counting in a whole different way.

He would count how long it takes for Appa to land. He would count how long it takes for Katara to shower. He would count how long the team's sparring lessons take (which eventually turned their lessons to the who-makes-the-fastest-knockout game).

Apparently, today's schedule would be: counting the Gaang's heartbeats _before_ meal.

Toph sighed loudly. She had to admit some of the counting Sokka did turn out to be fun. Like, she would be the only girl in the world who knows the average time the Avatar takes his bathroom break (Katara didn't want to hear this but she could always peek in Sokka's record book). Or when he declared her the 'Gaang Rumble' winner when she made him flew out from the arena in 2 seconds.

She had already known a lot about heartbeat. She couldn't count how many times it beats in a minute but she could always sense how hard one's heart beat, how fast, and predict the why.

Katara had the fastest heartbeat, followed by her, then Sokka, and lastly: Aang. It was just a slight difference, but Toph knew.

"Katara's has 76 beats per minute and Aang has 62." Sokka jotted down on his 'book of record'. "I happen to have 68," Sokka said," and it turns out that our heart beats faster after me eat. Wow! Wasn't that a great research?" he exclaimed.

"Toph!" Sokka walked to where Toph was. She didn't open her eyes (not that it would make any difference to her). She said,"You'll have to feed me after this, Snoozles because I'm so hungry I can barely move."

Sokka frowned.

"I'll do it myself,"Toph said, setting her hand on the earth. _I would have it around 73_, _then,_ she predicted_. _

Sokka laughed.

"What," Toph demanded.

"It's just, you touch the ground when you count, he said. "I'll do it for you," he continued, grabbing her wrist and trying to find her pulse.

Toph could've predicted what was going to happen next. She may be in denial but her heart couldn't lie, could it? It starter to beat hard when Sokka's warm hand made contact with hers and she wondered if he could hear it. It didn't get any better when she felt his breath on her cheeks. Toph breathed in and out slowly in a desperate attempt to calm her heartbeat.

"Yours is surprisingly faster. It's 96," Sokka said, letting go of her hand. "I Wonder.."

Toph looked away, trying to avoid the conversation. "Why are you obsessed in..counting?" she quickly said, changing the subject. _I thought I didn't want to know!_

"Oh, I'm not obsessed," Sokka defended. "It's called learning, or maybe it's a hobby. Look at all this information I get! That arrogant owl Wan Shi Tong wouldn't have information this accurate!" Sokka explained in excitement.

Toph shrugged . _So that's why.._

"But you know what I'm obsessed about?" he paused. "Meat," he uttered. "And sarcasm. And boomerang!" He got up. "And.. maybe.. you," he grinned before walking away.

_Thump! Thump!  
And.. there goes my heartbeat_

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading! ****Please leave your comment and.. bye for now!  
-MG**


	3. Pets

**Day 7: Pets**

**I decided to do a young Tokka AU because I like young Tokka AUs*squeals*. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and any of its characters**

* * *

**Shopkeeper's P.O.V  
**

It is four now. My favorite time of the day. Now I can relax for a while before calling it a day.

"Sister! Sister!" a little boy, probable around seven, comes rushing in my pet shop. He is carrying something is his arms. "Look! Look what I got!" he jumps in excitement.

"An owl?" I ask in surprise. It is big and beautiful with think feathers covering its body. It must have come from somewhere cold, a wild owl.

"I found it next to my house. I want to buy food for it. I will make it my pet!" he says.

"I'm sorry, little boy but I don't any. An owl is a wild animal. It hunts for its food," I explain.

"You have mice," the boy points out, smiling.

"but-"

"WHAT!? You can't do that. I won't let you!"

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

"I'm Toph. What about you?"

"Sokka," the boys replies, frowning.

I smile. Toph is the blind daughter of the Beifong family. Her parents are very rich , but she doesn't like to talk about them much.  
The first time she came here and found out the animals were all caged, she was horrified. Of course I ensure her the family who adopts the animals are nice and guaranteed responsible. It's my job.  
She talks really loud for a girl, but deep inside she's very sweet and kind. It takes a while for her to open up though. Once she cried and told me she didn't want the animals to be caged like her..

"You should free it," Toph demands.

"But right now it won't open it's eyes," Sokka argues. "The owl is right here," he says, realizing she isn't looking at the right direction.

"I'm blind," Toph says curtly.

"That's right," I cut in. "An owl is a nocturnal animal. It means it wakes up at night and sleeps in the morning."

"Why?" they ask.

"The owl is blind in the morning. The sun is too bright for an owl's sensitive eyes. Look! It's four now, it will open its eyes as soon as the sun sets."

"Cool!" Sokka exclaimes. "Let's wait until the sun sets!"

"Let's go the park!" Toph agrees.

"I'll walk you there," Sokka vonlunteers in a singsong.

"I can walk myself just fine," Toph storms out.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Bye kids," I chuckled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sokka P.O.V**

I have experience with the blind. My dad serves in the army and my mom is a nurse. He told me that we have to let the blind hold on to our upper arm when walking them. So that then we walk through a narrow place, we can put our arm behind us so we can walk in front. The blind can also feel if our elbow go up or down when the road is bumpy. However, Mom told me that most blind people are capable of taking care of themselves. Toph must be one of them. They can shower, get dressed, and walk by themselves, but not to a place they are unfamiliar with of course. Which means Toph is often here! I must be right because I am a detective!

"I've never seen you before, Toph." I say, hoping to know she she lives.

"Never seen you too," she reply.

"Tooooopphhh!" I whine. And she laughs. She laughes quite loud for a girl.

Where do you live?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter," she answers as we walk a little to the right.

This place is full of shops and big houses, rich people's residence. They must have maids working in their house. And maybe guards and gardeners. In the middle, there is a park. So all we have to do here is walk in a huge circle. It's easy of course, but I wouldn't know what to do if I were blind!

"You must be here often! I see you know this place really well!"

"Yes I do! There's a bakery right there," she points to the left. "And a candy shop right there next to the bakery. I can smell the bread," she adds. "We are close to the tree now. I like to sit there."

"And don't forget the big Beifong mansion a little far to our right!" I say. "It's so huge!" I jump for emphasis, forgetting about my friend's lack of sight. " Sorry. I know you can't smell it. It's soo huge! Like a castle! I really really want to see what's in there." I explain to her.

"Probably some expensive vases and antiques that you're not allowed to touch," she answers.

"Well, you're probably right. But I'm still dying to see what's inside! Hey! Toph! Do you think I can sneak- Hey! Wait!"

She sits under a tree and I follow.

"I could climb this tree and let the owl sit on the branch," she says petting the owl I carried. It is now standing with it's eyes closed in front of us.

"You could?" I ask.

"My parents don't understand. They keep telling me to behave like a girl. I've never _seen_ a girl before, you know? I wish I could just be me. I like to jump, and climb! It is terrifying but it feels so good. I would sneak out whenever I could to enjoy this freedom."

"What? Sneak out?"

"Yes. I have maids, but luckily I can escape in the afternoon when no one's watching. My parents think I shouldn't do anything on my own, but I can take care of myself!"

"Oh. I know you can," I put my hands on her shoulder. "You can come to my house. I have a sister. You can play with her- TOOPPHHHH" I shook her. "The owl wakes up! It has the roundest eyes I have ever seeen!" I squeal. I hold my breath. Toph reaches out to touch the owl but it steps back and "uuuh" at us! I will never forget that sound! I stare at it for a while but then it spread its wings and fly. "Bye Hootie!" I yell.

"That was interesting!" Toph says.

"Yeah, I wish it could stay with us," I say in a sad face.

"Are you stupid?" Toph yells and punches me in the arm. "It is now free and happy! If you love something, you have to be able to let it go. My parents lock me out of love. I don't think it is a good thing."

My jaw drop. It is literally the the best advice I ever get in my life, second to my Dad's of course. I look down on my feet. I like her ,but being beaten by a girl that is probably younger doesn't feel good. "Wow- Hey! Are you going home? Where is your house? Can I join?" I get up to my feet and follow her.

"No! You know I like feeling independent," she smiles. "It's nice knowing you, Sokka. See you!" She runs away.

"Bye, Toph! I'll see you soon, right?"

She turns about and smiles a little bit to my right, "Of course!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! There is a continuation of this for Day 17. It's not necessarily connected, it occurs months after this encounter and the scene will be at the same place. Well, I hope you like this one, or is this too long? Tell me what you think! Bye for now!  
**

**-MG**


	4. Parents (T)

**Hi! Sorry I'm soo soo late. I've been busy with school. This one has a family and action genre. Rated T for a cursing and violence. And this is also the longest fic I've ever written! (Really! I always end up cutting some things from my story because I feel like it's too much. Not a good habit.) And my first action! So, Enjoy!**

**Sokka could be Lin's father.. or stepfather, whichever you prefer.**

**Day 9: Parents**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and any of its characters.**

* * *

Lin sighed. She knew she would get 'sorry' as the answer. "It's okay if you're busy," she whispered.

"Those teacher-parent conference is nonsense. We all already know how well you behave, right mom?" Sokka teased. "I'm sure you're just like your mom. Yeah mom?"

"Of course!" Toph replied. "My daughter won't be making Weir phrases at school like dad. Yeah dad?"

"Too bad. Because daddy is more fun!"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Lin laughed. "Mom! Dad! Stop it! You're funny." She laughed harder. "You're so weird."

"What?" They both asked and grabbed their daughter's arm, pulling her into a no-escape tickle fight.

"Stop!" Lin laughed, breathless. She grabbed both her parents' arms and kicked the floor, squirming her way out of their grasps only yo be pulled back in by the two war heroes. "Okay! Okay! I give up!" Lin screamed.

"Haha!" Sokka and Toph cheered and high fived.

"I'll go get tea for three of us. After that you're going to be okay, Lin?"

"Got it dad," Lin nodded.

Sokka came back with a tray and they all drank from their cups. Lin felt the warmth of the tea down to her stomach. It was her favorit activity with her parents. It made her feel warm, it made her feel loved.

"Are you still upset that we're not going to be there tomorrow?" Toph asked.

"No," Lin answered. "I don't care what they say. I have the best parents in the world." She smiled.

Toph hugged her daughter, "I'll try to come but don't count on it, kiddo."

"Me too," Sokka continued. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Lin said, yawning.

"Go to bed now, sweets," Sokka said.

"Sweets, kiddo, badgermole.." Lin mutterred. "Goodnight mom and dad . You always care for me. You don't have to shout it out to everybody," Lin kissed them goodnight and staggered in her bedroom.

"It's nice to hear that I didn't turn out like my parents," Toph finally said.

Sokka smiled and reached across to Toph. "We won't. Don't frown like that anymore, okay beautiful?"

"Whaat?" Toph asked, trying to say it monotonously. Years married yet she still felt heat rising up to her face.

"The most beautiful, lovely wife also the most awesome earthbending legend not to mention t-"

"Okay. I'm awesome. I get that," Toph couldn't help but smile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The corridor of the police force was buzzing with busy officers and police. The chief of the police force was seen yelling at the phone, giving commands to her force who was currently chasing bank criminals.

"There were two waterbenders and two firebenders. The fifth guy drives. They're wearing masks with blue and red stripes under their eyes."

"Got it! Team A and B go after them. Team C stay an search for the trace of the Black Phantom. I want to know if they're involved in this case. Back up units are on their way. Keep me informed!"

Suddenly her personal telephone rang. She had a telephone that didn't belong to the police force. One of the other two was to speed-dial people in her office and the other was the chief's number to call people outside. No one knew this personal number except her family. And that would be Sokka and Lin. _Lin._ Toph grabbed the telephone. "Lin, I'm sorry I couldn't go t-"

"Moommmm I-,"

"Lin!"

"If you want your daughter back, you're going to meet me at the abandoned warehouse in the guang road with 5million yuans in cash." a man's voice took over.

Toph was baffled. "Just who do you thi-"

"-and missus rich girl,"he chuckled ,"don't call the police. Or the girl's dead," the stranger said and hung up the phone.

"What!?" Toph screeched ,"I AM the fucking police! Hey!". She threw the telephone handle in frustration. "Rich!?"

She quickly rang her assistant. "I want to find my replacement today for the bank robbery now. And write a memo for Councilman Sokka : _B__adgermole's kidnapped, old warehouse guang road__._ That's it," she said as soon as her assistant walked in her room. "I have to go now," Toph ran outside the room.

"Chief Toph! Your daughter. Was that your daughter?" Lena, her assistant, asked. "Do you need the police force?" she asked again, worried.

"No thanks," Toph replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lin woke up feeling dizzy. She was knocked out again after she untied herself and grabbed the telephone to tell her mom she was okay. She soon realized her hands and feet were tied, now in chain. The sun shining through the windows was bright enough for her to see. There were three men in the old, smelly house. Two of them were tall and buff and were standing guard near the door. The other one was pacing near her. He was the guy who kidnapped her.

She remembered walking to her house when she saw a man trying to mob an old lady. The man wasn't very tall but he looked strong. He had his hair in ponytails. A lot of ponytails. She earthbended at the man causing him to flinch back. The lady soon snatched her purse back and escaped. The man scorned and walked towards her. She remembered running away but the man was faster and grabbed her hand. He soon became interested in her necklace which had a flying boar symbol on it. "Could this be? "he mused, his eyes grew big.

"This is a flying boar, a symbol for the Beifong family. My mom says Beifongs are the strong and tough," Lin said proudly.

"Of course you are with all the money you have," the man snickered. "My lucky day," he heard him say before she felt a jab on her ribs and fainted.

Sitting there tied, Lin's mind wandered again to her friends who teased her. She also didn't like being pitied by their parents. They acted as if her parents care a lot more about the city than their own daughter! They acted as if they knew her! She knew her parents loved her and she also got every attention she needed! She knew her parents would take the blame for her being kidnapped. "_I must escape! I should have learned metalbending!_" She thought.

"You're waking up, little girl? Not looking so tough are you?" the ponytail man laughed as he saw Lin shaking her limbs vigorously.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"No way," the man said as he lit his smoke. "Your mother is going to be here soon. I'll get my money and you'll go home. Now sit quietly and play nice or I'll knock you out again!" he yelled.

"My mom will come and she'll beat you up. No one is a match for her!"

"Hahahha!" the man laughed and put the cigarette back onto his mouth. "Haven't you seen a lot?"

_"__H__ey! Who are you?"_

There was soon a fight between the two men and some newcomers. "Mom!" Lin shouted but she soon realized that they weren't her mom or the police force. They were firebenders and waterbenders. And they were all in masks.

The ponytailed man ran to the men. The two buff guys were now fighting with waterbenders and firebenders. "Liang! Long! Stop the fight!" he commanded . "Give me the money and the girl is free. Shao! Get your ass of there and guard the girl!" A man soon came out from the dark stairs and stood guard next to Lin. He was skinny and he had crooked nose. Lin shrinked. There were 9 men in the room and she was all tied up.

"What girl?" the masked firebender asked.

"That girl!" the ponytailed man pointed at Lin. "Give me the money or she's dead!"

All the masked people laughed.

"So what?" a woman's voice was heard, her mask was colored blue under her eyes. Lin recognized her as the waterbender.

"Quit fooling with me! The Beifongs hired you didn't they?"

"Keep it somewhere save," a red-masked man pointed to the big sacks they carried and his teammates disappeared in the dark. He then turned to the ponytailed man and said," I'll give you 3 minutes to get out of this place or I'll kill you all. I don't need anyone to use this place to pay ransom." He scoffed. "Petty thieves."

Another man walked up to Lin. "So you're the infamous little Beifong,"he said, tilting her head. "I didn't know there was a Beifong descendant in this place. Though it is expected to have one in this big, dangerous city. Isn't it a lovely place to stay, eh?" he observed her necklace dangling from her neck. Lin could smell mint from that man and she could see his bright amber eyes. His eyes moved to her feet and he gasped. "You fools!" he suddenly shouted. " most the beifongs family resides in the town previously named Gaoling." he took a deep breath," Get out of here now! Wouldn't you be so stupid for kidnapping the chief of police's d-"

_B__am!_

The front door was broken into pieces. Through the crack of the wall a woman was seen standing in an earth-bending fighting stance. Her metal armor shining under the hot sun.

"She's a police," Long stated, matter-of-factly.

"The chief of police," the masked man corrected.

"Mom!" Lin shouted.

"How did you know?" the ponytail man gasped.

"Please, a scruffy haired Beifong girl wearing a plain necklace and dirty shoes?"

"Lin!" her mom ran to her but Shao quickly grabbed her while the rest of the men and woman made a semi-circle in front of her.

"Crap! I swear I'll kill this ponytail idiot after I'm finished with this," a masked man sweared, bending water to cover his hands up to his shoulder.

"Let's get the thing and flee," his teammate said.

"Yeah? How?" the woman waterbender asked, unimpressed.

Toph stomped her feet in the ground, sending some men to the air. She sent rock gloves to the others. The firebenders in the air used the advantage to shoot fire at toph.

"Above you mom!"

Toph ducked and made and earth tent. As soon as the men touched the ground she bursted out and bended her metal cord, tying them. The waterbender who broke free from the rock glove soon bended water at toph, freezing her cable supply. Toph does a stance and the earth opened, burying the waterbender in the crack. Sensing someone behind her, she shifted her position and stomped her feet causing a tall wall of earth to rise and trapped the man on the ceiling.

"Stop fighting!"Shao yelled beside Lin, his voice hoarse.

Toph bended the chain that was binding her daughter, freeing her. Lin ran to her mom, but she was stopped by a waterbender woman. She earthbended at her, causing her mask to fall off. The woman strangled lin with her elbow. "We're taking her as a hostage. Guys, let's leave this place."

"You're wearing mask!" toph pointed. "Water and firebenders, huh? Wouldn't you be the team in Jin Qian bank? What do you call yourself? toph chuckled. "Water vapor?" She tapped her feet on the ground, trying to get a good 'look' at them. There were two people left standing. A skinnny man beside Lin and the waterbender. She shook internally for miscalculating the time she released her daughter. She didn't sense the woman waterbender broke off from her rock glove. Sensing the firebenders trying to break free from her metal, she clenched her fists, binding them tighter.

"Magma." She sighed, "Just our luck, these stupid child kidnapper decided to s-"

"Chief!" a group of police in metal armors positioned themselves around their chief, ready to attack.

"We're impressed, chief. You tracked the team magma before we did," one of the officers said.

"It's supposed to be five people in masks though," another officer continued, glancing around to find an extra four people and a little girl. The officers saw her necklace and glanced at each other, making _'Chief's daughter' _movement with their lips.

"I still have the girl, chief," the woman said calmly. "Release my friends now and stay away."

"Don't take her. Take me instead," Toph said, dropping her cable supply and her armor.

"Chief, this team is responsible for a lot of crime and has escaped from us more than five times. If they escape again this time the republic council would have t-"

"Who cares about it? I would rather give up this position than to see my daughter hurt." She bended the benders free. Some officers opened their mouths but dared not protested.

"That man over there is our friend too," the woman pointed. A police officer grunted and released him.

"Mom!"Lin bended and kicked the woman hard, trying to break free from her grasp. She made a movement with her other arms and froze at her head. "Oops," she teased and melt the ice. The astonished Lin let out a yelp before she fainted.

"Lin!" toph yelled, running forward but was soon chi-blocked by the man that was lastly released. "What did you do to her?"

"She's only asleep, jeez. Let's go!"

Just as they were about to leave, the windows broke and smoke filled the room. The man who was carrying Toph was knocked on his head by a boomerang. The other police officers felt their vibration and soon bind the criminals.

After the smoke faded, the Magma Team was already in the police car. Sokka had carried Toph and Lin away from the hectic fighting place. She was now sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with Lin on her lap.

"She's going to be fine. That waterbender just made her faint for awhile," sokka explained, stroking Lin's hair.

"Rats! What is this all about? Those petty thieves ran with our money!" toph heard a man yelled in frustration.

"Ha! No! Those men and the money are already in the police station!" sokka exclaimed.

Toph who was beginning to regain her senses lifted her eyebrow at her husband.

Sokka laughed to himself," Have I ever mentioned that I'm a fan of secret basements and secrets? Yeah, I know a lot of places like that in this city. I even helped the sketch! There's one not far under this place. When I found out the nasty kidnappers were here I figured out they would keep our daughter in there so I told your officers to ambush that place but we found sacks of money instead. We quickly threw gas bombs at this place when we heard your voice. Your officers, they listened to me, earthbended me to the secret entrance up there and boomerang guy was in action!" he said, swelling with pride.

"Cool!" Lin said.

"Lin!" both her parents hugged her tight.

"Are you okay?"

"What a mess you've caused us today!"

"I'm so happy!" Lin shrieked, hugging her parents tight. "I knew you would come to save me. I knew you loved me more than your job," she sobbed.

"What? Were you doubting us this whole time?" Toph asked.

"I knew you loved me but my friends keep telling me I don't get it. I don't get it."

"You'll get it that parents would move the earth just for their children. We would do anything for you," Sokka said.

"I love you, badgermole, more than anything." toph patted her daughter's head.

"Except dad!" Sokka chimed. "Because we're equal!"

Toph landed a playful punch on Sokka's chest and three of them laughed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry for the wait. I'll be a little off schedule from now on but I'll try to catch up. Again, I won't be doing all the prompts but I do have some planned already so keep following! Bye for now!**

**-MG**


End file.
